


On the Bench

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Bondage, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, M/M, Sam in Heat, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Sam loves being on the breeding bench.





	On the Bench

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Breeding Bench square for my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Lucifer ran a hand down Sam’s torso, admiring the way his mate was spread out on the old wood and leather breeding bench, restrained with his arms and legs spread. A thin sheen of sweat from the exertion of playfully fighting with the Alpha and from his heat covered him, and Lucifer inhaled. “You smell good enough to eat, Sam,” he purred.

Sam whined, shifting in his bonds, feeling utterly exposed. Here, with his legs spread wide and shackled with wool lined cuffs, his puffy and leaking hole was on full display for his Alpha’s voracious appetite and it made him feel weak. Needy. Of course, that could be his heat, but he was blaming it on the position he was in.

He loved it when his heats that were promising to be bad came around, because that’s when Lucifer would bring out the breeding bench and strap Sam to it for the first few hours, just enough to keep Sam somewhat pliant for the rest of his heat.

Lucifer crouched down between Sam’s legs, admiring the way his Omega’s hole clenched and flexed around nothing, slick leaking out and staining the wood and leather beneath of it. Giving Sam’s shin a pat as he stood up, he loomed over Sam as he began sliding deep into him.

Sam cried out, longing to grab ahold of his Alpha, help him set the pace but he couldn’t. He was trapped, good and tied to the bench and he moaned, wanting more.

“You want it hard, little Omega?” Lucifer breathed, nipping along his mating mark. “Want me to fuck you, fill you up… breed you?”

“God, yes, Alpha, Alpha please,” Sam whimpered, begging shamelessly.

Lucifer flashed a quick grin before starting to pound into Sam hard and fast.

Sam whimpered and cried out, especially as he felt Lucifer’s knot press against his rim. He was helpless, he was dirty, he was being used, bred, knocked up, and he loved it all, didn’t want it to end…

He barely heard Lucifer’s command to cum before he did, clenching down as Lucifer shoved his knot deep inside of the Omega, pumping him full.

Lucifer rested his head on Sam’s chest as they came down from their mutual highs, Sam swallowing lungfuls of air as he relaxed.

“Do you need some water?” Lucifer asked, pushing sweaty chestnut curls off of Sam’s forehead.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you can get me some after the knot goes down,” he whispered softly.

“How are you feeling?” Lucifer asked, kissing Sam’s lips tenderly.

“Good,” Sam hummed. “I think I need a couple more rounds on the breeding bench. And maybe we can incorporate it into off heat times?”

Lucifer laughed and kissed Sam again, reveling in his Omega’s lips on his. “Insatiable Omega,” he teased.

“Voracious Alpha,” Sam teased back, kissing him again. “I love you.”

“And I love you, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
